Little Blue Bikini
by RurouniKon
Summary: Its summer and everyone is out enjoying the heat except Pip. Damien is determined to get Pip into the summer spirit. Popsicles, Swimsuits and Swimming pools abound. Damien/Pip DIP Yaoi.


**Title: **Little Blue Bikini

**Author: **RurouniKon

**Pairing: **Dip (Damien/Pip)

**Summary: **Its summer and everyone is out enjoying the heat except Pip. Damien is determined to get Pip into the summer spirit. Popsicles, Swimsuits and Swimming pools abound. Damien/Pip DIP Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, or any of its characters. If I did, it would be much more 'Slashy'. No, it belongs to my personal heroes, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**A/N:** The boys are about 18 here. Don't like Slash, BL, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Homosexual relations? Don't read. It's Simple.

**Little Blue Bikini**

If there was one thing, one single thing, which any inhabitant of South Park would use to describe their town it'd most likely be snow. That or blisteringly cold weather in general. However, there is one thing that all inhabitants know about their town, something that seems so bizarre and otherworldly that outsiders couldn't even begin to understand. It's the type of thing that would send a meteorologist running with their head spinning.

That one thing is the summer season. The summers in South Park were the shortest, and at best lasted about a week. For a week long period the snow would melt, the ice consuming Stark's pond would dissipate and the clouds would part allowing the sun to touch the greenery. What is even more bizarre about the sudden change would be the drastic, mind-blowing alteration in the temperature.

In their younger years, the youth of South Park despised the summer. The unbearable heat, the bugs, the humidity, and the complete lack of anything they'd been conditioned to accept as normal. The summer was foreign to them. There was no snow to frolic mindlessly in, there was no ice for them to skate away afternoons on, there was no extreme cold to avoid by sitting around an open fire with a comforting mug of hot chocolate. This was the opinion of the young children of South Park, and they were adamant about it.

That was until puberty struck, and the hormones brought a whole new view of summer into light. Swim suits. Those beautiful pieces of clothing that barely covered the no longer modest teens of South Park. The weeks leading up to summer would be spent by the teens, cramming into the mall and buying every last article of swim wear available in boutiques.

Save for one Philip Pip Pirrip. He was never one for frolicking, ever really. Be it summer, or winter, autumn or spring. He was far too modest, far too humble for something as provocative as parading one's self around in front of so many others in clothing that barely covered the most unseen regions of one's body. He was far more content to sit around in his shorts and light sleeved top. He strayed from being in the sun too much; his delicate milky white skin would burn up on contact. He would cringe at the thought of his first, and only, sunburn. The pain, the discomfort, the red bubbled skin on his arms; he hated it, and for that exact reason, he kept from swim suits which uncovered so much of his fragile skin.

Now one Damien Thorn was extremely disheartened by the news. You see, said Mr. Thorn was intent on seeing more of Pip's silky, creamy white flesh. And unless he was able to get Pip into a swimsuit it didn't seem likely that his hopes would be achieved. He mauled over his options, just how could he get little Pip into a swimsuit? And not just any swimsuit, mind you, Damien's eyes drifted lazily to the baby blue bikini he has laid out on his bed.

It was a small article of clothing to say the least. He knew all to well that it would barely cover the blonde's body, leaving damn near nothing to the imagination. Small and supple, trimmed with a delicate navy frill, the bikini was obviously something for someone with no shame. "He has nothing to be ashamed of," Damien thought aloud, doing his best to picture the blonde, prancing around in the miniscule blue and white outfit. Damien grunted in frustration and abruptly stood up from his seated position on his computer chair. "He is going to wear this, and we're going to go swimming!" He proclaimed to no one in particular. He grabbed the attire, and burst through his bedroom door, down the stairs and out the front door to his house completely ignoring the sounds of his father calling to him in confusion.

Damien soon appeared on the front steps of Pip's house. He beamed smugly to himself and knocked obnoxiously loud on the wooden door frame to alert Pip that his presence was needed immediately. He heard the sounds of fumbling footsteps followed by a soft spoken voice.

"One moment, I'm coming." Pip called as he grabbed hold of the door knob, twisting it and pulling the door open. He smiled cheerfully when he noticed the Anti-Christ standing on his porch. "Why, hello Damien, what a wonderful surprise." Damien merely nodded as he noticed Pip eating a Popsicle. The Brit was absentmindedly sucking on the cherry flavored frozen treat, swirling his tongue around it delicately, making sure not to allow any of the sticky substance to drip onto his skin. Damien knew it was cherry flavored; it's overwhelming artificially enhanced smell wafted into his nostrils. He watched as Pip, quite unwarily, teased him. Damien's brow furrowed and he glared at the blonde.

"You enjoying that popsicle?" He grumbled, watching as Pip slowly slide the phallic-shaped flavored snack from his mouth, running his lips along its sides to keep it from dripping.

"Mhmm." He stated dimly, eyes half lidded and mind on enjoying the overpowering cherry flavor of the popsicle. "Want one?" Damien took this chance to shake his head furiously knocking the extremely sexual mental image that'd developed as he watched the Brit painstakingly enjoy every inch of his frozen treat.

"Not right now," He quickly remembered the reason for his coming and he flashed Pip and toothy grin. "Hey Pip, I got you a little gift." He cooed slyly. Pip raised a brow questioningly as he finished the remainder of his popsicle.

"A gift?" He replied skeptically. Damien's gifts were one of two things: Something painful or something sexual. Pip had his metaphorical money on the second one based on the way Damien was eyeing him.

"Yeah, a gift, but you have to promise to try it on right away." Damien beamed.

"What is it?" Pip questioned a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You'll know once you try it on!" Damien replied, shoving past Pip into the house and immediately grabbing the boy's shirt collar, dragging him upstairs. He gently shoved the blonde into his bedroom, tossing the swimsuit to him. He slammed the bedroom door shut, and grinned mischievously to himself. "This is going to be fun."

Pip merely blinked, flabbergasted, mouth agape and mind searching for a response to the Anti-Christ's actions. Coming up empty-handed, he sighed slumping his shoulders in defeat. He fumbled with the messily wrapped package, eyeing it skeptically. He debated inwardly the pros and cons of accepting Damien's gift. The gift wasn't even properly wrapped, just shoved hurriedly into a plastic bag. Pip stuck his index finger into a small rip in the side of the packaging and felt around for some sort of hint as to what the gift could be. When he brushed against the frilly fabric of the lining to the bikini he blushed deeply. "What's taking so long, Pip?!" Damien shouted from the other side of the bedroom door. Pip tore his eyes away from the package to stare at the door.

"Nothing, I'm terribly sorry for taking so long!" He called back, emptying the contents of the plastic bag on his bed. His face flushed even more when he could visibly see Damien's 'gift'. Sure enough, there on his bed was a small, blue and white, frilly bikini top with matching bottoms. 'He can't seriously want me to wear this…' He thought to himself, holding up the bikini bottoms up in front of his face.

"Do you need my help getting dressed?" Damien mocked from the other side of the bedroom door.

"N-No!" Pip shouted, surprising himself with the tone of his voice.

"Hmm, alright, I need to get something in order," Damien replies from the opposing side of the door, "By the way Pip, how big is your back yard, do you think?"

"Why?"

"Uhh, never mind, I'll guess." Pip listened to the sound of Damien's footsteps as he walked down the hall. Sighing inwardly he turned his attention back to the bikini bottoms in his hand.

"I guess I might as well put this on," Pip tells himself, attempting to build up the nerve to go through with Damien's plan, "I doubt Damien will give me a choice anyway."

-.-.-.-

Damien grinned happily at his handiwork, proud for conjuring something of such a magnitude. "We're going to have so much fun with this." He had been concerned that he would mess up the dimensions, but he had to admit, this was one of his best works. He was thankful that Pip's backyard was large enough.

-.-.-.-

Pip hurriedly scurried down the hall way to the stair case, passing through the kitchen to the sliding door leading into the backyard. Damien turned, when he heard the click of the door's lock, to smile at the small Brit. The smile quickly turned to a frown when he noticed Pip wrapped tightly in a huge, shaggy, pale yellow towel. "What is that?" Damien grumbled coldly.

"A towel." Pip replied dimly.

"Why are you wearing the towel?" Damien questioned as calmly as possible.

"Because you made me wear a bikini." Pip quipped, smiling playfully at the Anti-Christ. Pip's gaze soon drifted past the Anti-Christ to the newly appeared pool. His playful smile turned into a beaming grin. It was a large above ground pool, navy blue siding and a white metal rim, with beautifully clear water. Damien followed Pip's gaze to the pool and smirked.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked, splashing his hand lightly in the water. Pip nervously looked at the ground, Damien simply shrugged and began pulling his shirt up over his head. Pip side glanced at Damien, watching him sliding his jet black T past his shoulders and over his head, revealing his flawlessly porcelain skin and lightly toned chest and arms. Damien grinned at the blonde and moved around to climb up the ladder leading to a small amount of boarded siding encircling half the side of the pool. He gestured for Pip to follow him and Pip shyly complied. Once they'd both climbed the ladder and were standing on the siding looking down at the pool's water Damien gestured for Pip to remove the towel. "C'mon Pip, take the towel off, you can't swim with it on." Damien mocked, tugging lightly at the shaggy yellow cloth. Pip whined in protest, clinging to the towel and holding his snuggly to his body. Damien could see he was getting no where, so he resorted to more childish means. He pushed Pip into the pool. With a large splash and some flailing the towel was soon separated from the soaked blonde and Damien smiled victoriously. "There we go." He followed Pip into the pool, jumping in with a larger splash.

"Damien!" Pip scolded as the Anti-Christ surfaced next to him, tossing the soaking wet towel out of the pool.

"Yes?" He cooed in a mock innocent tone.

"Are you happy now?!" He exclaimed. Damien merely swam up so his body was pressed against the smaller boy's. He backed Pip against the side of the pool and snaked his arms around the blonde's waist. He leaned down and nipped playfully against Pip's sensitive and vulnerable neck. Pip attempted to stifle a tiny moan, biting down hard on his lower lip. Damien raised his head to meet eyes with the smaller teen, grinningly slyly.

"I'm quite happy," He paused and gazed down at the tiny blue bikini hugging tightly around Pip's chest and hips. He smiled mischievously as he slid one hand down Pip's backside to squeeze his butt. Pip squeaked in a startled manner and tried to smack Damien's hand away. "Oh c'mon, you look too good in that bikini; I need to take it off." He pushed his hips forward, purposely grinding them against Pip's. This time Pip was unable to stifle a moan as it escaped his lips. Damien took this as an open opportunity, he leaned forward catching and locking Pip's lips with his own. He continued to grind shamelessly against Pip, the friction only adding to the immense pleasure. With their lips locked Damien could feel every tiny whimper and pleasured moan that escaped from the blonde's mouth and flooded into his. When they finally pulled apart Pip was gasping for air, sucking in breaths hungrily. "I think you look adorable in that thing." Damien whispered into Pip's ear, causing him to shudder.

"Why thank-you D-Damien," Pip replied sheepishly, "But to be honest, it's a little… tight." Damien pulled one of his hands from Pip's back, running it along the front of the Brit's stomach trailing down until he gave a teasing squeeze to the bikini's front. Pip chocked on his breath and Damien gave a large toothy grin.

"I can see why it's so tight; someone is a little turned on by all this, aren't they?" Damien pulled back his hand, bucking his hips forward, rubbing his own growing bulge against Pip's. Water sloshed around them with every sudden thrust Damien made, grinding his hips forward into Pip's. He leaned forward recapturing Pip's lips, sliding his tongue into the Brit's mouth. Pip's grunts and moans were once again muffled in Damien's mouth. Damien's hands found their way around Pip's chest, working off the bikini top. It was soon floating on top of the water, drifting away from the two as their movements caused ripples in the water.

"Nghh—Damien, Uh… don't, don't stop." Pip whimpered, as he arched his back and worked in rhythm with Damien, crashing their hips together. Damien moved his mouth to Pip's neck, trailing kisses down to his collar bone where he left tiny bite marks. Pip pulled his arms out of the water, draping them around the Anti-Christ's neck, fingers running through his inky ebony hair.

"You don't have to worry about me stopping." Damien purred, moving back up to leave a delicate kiss on Pip's cheek. His hands worked their way down and were soon untying the tiny blue bikini bottoms. He made quick work of them and they too were soon floating along side their counterpart, the top half of the swim suit. Damien then moved to remove his own swim trunks, tugging at the tie strings, and attempting to pull them off. Unable to get them fully off, he settled with loosening them enough so they would drop slightly. He planted more loving kisses on Pip's cheeks, "I'm going to keep going now." he told Pip, as he turned the small Brit around, gently kissing Pip's shoulder blades. He moved on hand around, sliding it slowly down Pip's smooth stomach, while keeping one on Pip's left side.

"Damien, I love you." Pip whimper as he needily pushed himself backwards, brushing against Damien's erection. Damien grunted from the sensation as he nipped down on Pip's neck.

"I love you too, Pip." He cooed, muffled against Pip's skin. Pip gasped harshly when he felt Damien place a single one of his digits inside his entrance. "You okay?" Damien soothed, kissing Pip's milky flesh. Pip nodded and bit down lightly on his lower lip once more.

"Keep… going…" He whimpered pleadingly. Damien was more than eager to oblige as Pip soon felt a second and third digit enter, prepping his opening. Damien continued to kiss Pip lovingly as he pet Pip's trim stomach with his free hand.

"I'm going to start now." Damien informed, as he prepped himself at Pip's entrance. Pip nodded and braced himself on the siding of the pool. With a gentle trust Damien entered half way. Pip grunted and moved to readjust himself. Damien began pulling himself out and soon thrusted himself fully into Pip. Pip whimpered lightly until Damien's free hand grabbed hold of his own stiffened manhood. Damien soon began pumping in a rhythmic tempo with his thrusts. The pain soon turned into pleasure and Pip was fighting back a variable amount of moans and grunts. "You don't need to stop yourself," Damien cooed into Pip's ear as he thrusted fully inside once more, "Make all the noise you want my love." He teased the head of Pip's erect penis, as he pulled his hand back down the shaft pumping the Brit faster then before. Pip took Damien's advice and allowed a pleasurable moan to escape his lips.

"Uhh… Da-Damien…" Pip bucked forward involuntarily.

"That's right babe, say my name." Damien grunted, pulling out and thrusting deep inside Pip with elevated force. "I love it when you say my name."

"Damien… I'm going to—Uhh, I'm going to—"

"Shh, it's alright," Damien soothed, kissing Pip's shoulder. He continued to pump, running his hand roughly along Pip's shaft. Damien could feel as Pip released his seed all over his hand, and he soon followed, releasing deep inside Pip. He pulled out of Pip, water splashing around them from the sudden change in movement, and swam to rest beside the exhausted blonde. "That was great." Damien panted, facing the blushing Brit.

"Yes…" Pip whispered, moving over to rest against Damien's chest. Damien smiled happily down at the smaller teen, raising his chin for their lips to meet. He paused when he felt something brush up against him. He parted lips with Pip to look down at the degraded bikini top.

"I'm so keeping these." He grinned, grabbing hold of the bikini top while searching for the bottoms. "We're going to do this again sometime soon." Pip smiled lovingly to the Anti-Christ as a sudden realization hit him.

"Damien, where did you get the pool?"

"Oh," Damien smiled mischievously, "I barrowed it from some asshole."

-.-.-.-

Cartman stepped outside with Stan, Kyle and Kenny in tow.

"Alright Cartman, show us this '_awesome pool_' you were talking about." Kenny scoffed, impatiently.

"Its right out here you poor piece of shit." Cartman snapped, glaring at Kenny.

"Where?" Stan questioned skeptically.

"Right here you dumb—" Cartman turned to see his backyard completely lacking in one pool. "Where the fuck?!"

"Oh yeah, _real awesome_ pool, fatass." Kyle mocks, grabbing Stan's hand and tugging it lightly. "C'mon, I'm sure someone else has a real pool we can swim in!"

"You guys, I'm serious_ly_! I had a pool; some asshole must've stolen it!"

"What ever you say, Cartman," Kenny retorted, "Who could steal a whole pool?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find them and kick them in the nuts!" Cartman barked.

"Sure thing, whatever you say." Stan replied, entwining his fingers with Kyle's. "We're going to swim somewhere else." Stan snapped, as he left with Kyle and Kenny, leaving a very disgruntled Cartman alone in his backyard crying over his lost pool.

---

**A/N: **My first official Dip sex fic. I'm sort of proud of this one. Not sure how well it turned out… Either way, Dip is awesome, so that in itself makes it awesome.

Written for a friend, hope you enjoyed it hon. 3

P.S – I can sneak Style into anything, I'm a horrible fangirl. XD

-Kon


End file.
